


Catnapped!

by BitterTongue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterTongue/pseuds/BitterTongue
Summary: "CAT. YOU HAVE MY CAT."
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Catnapped!

**Author's Note:**

> For more up to date fic posting please check out my tumblr Cordytriestowrite

Arms laden with groceries Loki barely spared a glance at his surroundings. After all, this was his yard, his house, his front door that he was currently struggling to unlock. Nothing should have changed since he ventured out to the store a little over an hour ago.   
Except something had changed. A quick glance up as he turned the knob and he found himself face to flat, printed face of someone very familiar. Black fur, wide green eyes, and a small notch in the right ear. Yes, that image was very familiar.  
That was his cat.  
The flyer labeled her as lost and that wasn't entirely incorrect. He hadn't seen her in about a week, but she always came back as if her absence had only a blip of her little cat life. Loki never worried.  
Until now.  
A flyer meant someone had taken her in and he would have to call the number below her picture to collect her. He would probably be reprimanded for not putting a collar on his pet. They might even heavily imply a right to a reward! Loki's arms burned, reminding him of his current task. He waited until after he had put away his groceries and fixed himself some dinner before plucking the flyer off his door and dialing the number.  
The woman Loki spoke to on the phone was beyond frustrating. After five rings the call finally connected.  
"Hello?"  
He heard nothing and almost hung up, but a small croak kept the phone to his ear.  
"Hello? Who is calling so late?"  
Loki glanced at the stove clock. It was only seven eighteen. Still, he plastered on a wide smile and upped the charm.  
"Apologies madam. My name is Loki and I believe you have my cat."  
"Your hat? I'm sorry Lovely I don't have your hat."  
The smile fell as irritation ignited within his full stomach. If she had left his cat damn well alone like everyone else in the neighborhood he wouldn't be having this needless conversation.  
"CAT. YOU HAVE MY CAT."  
It took far too long for Loki's liking but he finally wrangled two things out of the old woman. First, that she did in fact have his cat and second, the address at which his cat was currently being held. He was shouting into his receiver that he would be there to collect her in ten minutes and frankly he didn't care if she properly heard him or not.   
Fifteen houses down toward the cul-de-sac meant Loki had about three minutes to fume and seven minutes affix his air of casual charm. By the time he reached the small garden gate of the property he was practically indifferent to his circumstances. In and out and he would have his cat again. Simple enough.  
The yard was surprisingly well-kept though the sheer amount of flamingos scattered about made Loki cringe. What was it about old women and plastic flamingos?   
Would it be too cruel to call the homeowners association on her? Loki decided he would hold off on making any final verdict after he had his animal safely back with him. The last thing he wanted was to start a war with another neighbor and this one was bound to be less fun than his feud with that frat boy Stark.   
He considered his usual knock, a soft but sure three raps of his knuckles, but based on his prior experience with the hard of hearing woman he gave into the satisfying base instinct to pound his fist against the door with enough force to make the glass within it rattle. It was a little less gratifying the second time around. He was about to give up, already halfway turned to walk away, when he heard the door open.  
"Sorry, sorry, I was upstairs."  
The voice was decidedly not one of an elderly woman. Loki turned, taking you in, making you shift as his gaze traveled from head to toe and back again. With a clearing of his throat Loki remembered himself and his polite grin came to his face a little easier.  
"That's quite alright. I called earlier about my missing cat?"  
You smirked and crossed your arms, leaning a shoulder against the doorframe. It was your turn to run your gaze up and down his long body and if your lip got caught between your teeth, well you just couldn't help it.  
"So you're Lovely huh? Odd name."  
"It's Loki, actually."  
"Even stranger."  
Unlike most comments on his name this one did not make him bristle in defense. He quite liked the look in your eye and the way your face openly displayed the pleasure had within the conversation and with the company kept. It was never this easy when meeting new people or even with people he knew well for that matter.  
"Well, you might as well come in. Midnight is around here somewhere and it'll take me a minute to find her."  
You turned and walked further into your grandmother's house, leaving the door open for Loki to follow. Your eyes sweeped the living room quickly, looking for an unfamiliar mass of deep black fur.  
"Midnight?"  
Loki had closed the door behind him but not ventured further than the foyer. He took in the tacky decor of your grandmother's living room, a curl to his upper lip intensified with each furtive glance along the walls. Your grandmother really did love flamingos and it showed from the frame photographs to the flamingo printed pillows.   
"Well she didn't have a collar so how was I supposed to know what to call her." you said, pushing aside a basket of yarn and getting on your hands and knees to feel for her under the couch.  
"Her name is Lokitty. Not that she answers to it."  
Your head shot up and turned around to show your guest your incredulous expression, though it took a very long second for his eyes to move from your upturned ass to your face.  
"So your name is Loki and hers is Lokitty?"  
He had the sense to at least look self-conscious, a slight drop in eye contact and a hint of color in his high cheekbones.  
"The Parker kid named her."  
"Peter Parker? Who is in Ms. Potts' second grade class and knows all of Jupiter's moons and would I like to hear them? I get it now. Hard to say no to him."  
An odd sensation of relief warmed in Loki's stomach while a teasing tingle sent some heat down just below watching you move across the floor on your hands and knees to check under something else. He silently hoped Lokitty was well hidden.  
Eventually you came up from the floor empty handed, but there were still plenty of rooms to check. You gestured for Loki to follow you further into the house, popping your head into the kitchen you didn't spot the black cat on top of the sickly pink cabinets or counters.   
"I wasn't aware they made counters in that color." Loki commented, his head popping in just over yours. You could feel the edges of his jacket brush against your back and since he couldn't get a good look at your face you allowed yourself to feel a giddy fever rise from your stomach to your face.   
"I think she special ordered it in the seventies. It's looked like this for as long as I can remember."  
You moved beyond the kitchen into the dining room, Loki following without prompt this time.   
"Do you live here too?"  
You shook your head before turning your attention to the other presence in the dining room, the topic of your conversation.  
"Hi grandma!"  
Your voice was loud and a little overzealous, but your grandmother lifted her head and offered you a wide, toothless smile. Loki had thought she was asleep before and was even further astounded that the woman was not only conscious but simply sitting at the table with nothing in front of her.   
"Grandma this is Loki. He's here for his cat."  
You spoke each word loud and clear, watching your grandma smack her lips together and squint in Loki's direction.  
"Tell Lovely I don't have his hat."  
Loki opened his mouth, ready to set the old bat straight once again, but the hand on his arm stopped him. You guided Loki back down the hall and up the stairs.  
"She can't hear for shit. Better to just nod and smile. Anyway, Midnight is probably up here."  
"Lokitty." Loki corrected, winking when you turned to look at him and you let him catch your eye roll.  
The wall decor was just as garish upstairs as down, if not moreso, but one room was literally a sight for Loki's sore eyes.   
"Could she be in there?" Loki asked coolly, already moving as he's drawn in toward the dark blue walls.  
"A woman's bedroom is private you know."   
Your joking tone made Loki feel emboldened enough to walk confidently inside.  
It was like a breath of fresh air, literally since the room was perfumed by a lit scented candle to mask the stale scent flowing through the rest of the house, but along with the dark walls were bits of modern furniture and technology. It was like someone took this room from an entirely different house and put it in this one.   
"The first thing I did was paint the walls. I couldn't sleep. It's like the pink permeated my eyelids." You were already on your hands and knees searching in the space between your desk and dresser. Loki practically felt his way to your bed, not wanting to miss the way you moved this way and that, so cat-like yourself.   
"Staying long then?" Loki heard himself stay.  
"My family is concerned about her, but not enough to come check themselves. They want me to decide if we should put her in a home. I'm dragging my feet on making that decision."  
Loki nodded, hand running absently along the soft spine of the purring form nestled onto his lap. He had just been then a few years ago, making the choice to put his father in a home while his brother was unreachable on an expedition halfway across the world. He often wondered if he made the right call.   
When he didn't respond you pushed back onto your knees and went to meet his eye, but before your gaze could travel that far up it landed on the creature occupying his lap.  
"Midnight! You found her!"  
Loki blinked, his brain finally registering what his hand had been stroking the last few minutes. Lokitty purred deeply when he gave her a scratch behind the ears.   
"That I did, but you found her first."  
You came to sit next to him on your bed, hand reaching out to give the lounging feline some attention which she gobbled up greedily.  
"I can't take any credit for that. My grandmother was the one who left the back door open and her tuna fish sandwich on the table."  
His deep chuckle was just as attractive as the rest of him, and you opted out of any mention of departure while you sat in comfortable silence only disrupted by a low purr. It was nice just sitting around with someone who wasn't family.  
"Do I owe you anything?"  
Brows furrowed Loki glared solemnly down into the big, green eyes of his four-legged companion. His brain had practically stalled out watching your hand move along Lokitty, stroking in long languid swoops that made his body feel too warm. The question had spilled out, a knee-jerk reaction, and now he was internally cursing himself for such a stupid outburst.  
You pulled your hands back to yourself, bringing one to tap your chin as you playfully thought about his question.  
"Dinner?"  
"Y-yes, of course." Loki managed to say as he forced all his energy into withholding a wide smile.  
You turned on the bed toward him, hand reaching for his over Lokitty's soft, sleeping form.  
"Great. My grandma hasn't had a date in ages!"  
You laughed so hard at Loki's stunned expression Lokitty startled awake and all but lunged off his lap before returning to the signature feline slink as she exited the room.   
"You can just keep the cat." Loki joked, making to stand up and leave the room. You stiffled your laughter into effusive giggles, tugging on your still joined hands to keep him from getting too far.  
"Okay, okay. You get your cat and I get dinner with you. Sound good?"  
Loki released your hand and for a second your heart stuttered with disappointing rejection, but that hand reached up and held your chin tenderly, forcing you to look into the depths of his blue eyes and surrender the air from your lungs as nerves filled the deflated organs.   
"Sounds perfect." He said, low and deep while looking unabashedly down to your lips. They didn't stay there long as he met your gaze again with bright eyes and an even brighter smile.  
"Mrow?"  
You both turned to find Lokitty half in the room, staring wide-eyed and curiously between you. Loki's hand dropped from your chin and this time you let him get up. He crossed the room and scooped up a now protesting Lokitty, locking her limbs into the crook of his elbow so she wouldn't slither away. You squeezed past the pair to lead Loki back out, wondering if a cat scratch to the chest was worth trying to get the kiss you had hoped was coming before the interruption. Halfway down the stairs you ran into your grandmother, her shaky hand gripping the railing for support. She looked up as the two of you got closer.  
"Oh Lovely is that your pussycat? I had my granddaughter here make some flyers."  
You ease yourself and Loki past her to the door, but Loki's mood could not be deterred by your grandmother's words.  
"Yes madam, thank you. Have a good evening." He said in his normal tone, minus the usually dishonest lilt of interest. You watched her continue up the stairs one foot at a time, a flicker of worry kept your eyes on her rather than the handsome man before you.  
"You'll make the right decision." Loki assured you through a mouthful of cat fur. Lokitty did not have a penchant for being held and her patience was wearing thin.  
Your lips quirked upward half-heartedly as your grandmother finally disappeared into her room. Ignoring Loki's eye you opened the door and stepped aside to let him through. The bright light in Loki faded slightly as the heaviness of age overshadowed the excitement of young romance and while he wanted to ignore one in favor of the other he knew he couldn't and neither could you.  
"So, tomorrow? Let's say seven?"  
You had finally found your voice as Loki was halfway between the door and the gate. He turned around and you mimicked your stance when you first laid eyes on him, arms crossed leaning against the doorframe, your lip once again caught between your teeth to hide your teasing grin.  
"Tomorrow at seven." He agreed with a nod.  
And it was just enough of a distraction for Lokitty to throw him off balance. Falling and landing gracefully she took off in a full sprint, squeezing between the gaps in the fence and down the street.  
"Oh my god!" You exclaimed, abandoning your post and hurrying across the property to chase after her. Loki managed to catch your arm before you got to the gate.  
"Let her go. She'll find her way home. Always does."  
She was out of sight, it would be a lost cause to follow a black cat out into the night. You looked to Loki, feeding off his certainty. He was so open, so expressive, and yet there was still so much to learn of him, and you wanted to start filling in the blanks right now.  
"Well since you don't have to bring your cat home why don't we move tomorrow's dinner up to right now?"  
"I already ate dinner." Loki admitted giving you a slight frown.  
"Me too." You confessed and the heavy implications tied to the divulgence didn't go unnoticed on either side.   
"Cool."  
"Cool."  
"I'm going to just lock up."  
"I'll be here."  
"I can't be gone long. My grandma-"  
"I understand."  
And you could tell he really did understand. And you could tell he had been waiting for the kiss as much as you had, gripping your waist tightly as you pulled his head down to meet yours.   
Later when Loki was unlocking his front door, he felt a slide of pressure against his shins, twisting in and out of the space between them.  
"I guess I should be thanking you." He chuckled, staring fondly down at the mass of black fur and two emerald green eyes. She lifted up onto her back paws, stretching long and languid and digging her claws into his skin, making him flinch.  
"Or maybe it would just go to your head." He muttered, ushering her inside.  
First thing tomorrow morning he was ordering her a collar.


End file.
